la première fois de Ron
by mlle Lucifer
Summary: la première fois désastreuse de Ron et ses réflexions à ce sujet. Comment a-t-il pu tomber sur le pire amant de tout Poudlard, celui qui enchaîne toutes les conneries? M car détails et vocabulaire  Ron est assez familier voir vulgaire quand il souffre .


La première fois de Ron

la première fois désastreuse de Ron et ses réflexions à ce sujet. Comment a-t-il pu tomber sur le pire amant de tout Poudlard, celui qui enchaîne toutes les conneries? humour, yaoi, M car détails et vocabulaire (Ron est assez familier voir vulgaire quand il souffre).

...

Ron Weasley / Cormac McLaggan

Il y a des choses dont on préférerait ne pas se souvenir, s'il avait pu Ron se serait jeté le sort d'oubliette plutôt que de garder "ça" en mémoire. Depuis quelques temps déjà Ron se savait homosexuel et en ce beau mois de mai il avait un petit ami depuis maintenant 3 mois et l'heureux élu n'était autre que Cormac McLaggan. En ce samedi ensoleillé Ron marchait dans les couloirs quand deux bras l'attirèrent dans une salle de classe vide. Il fut retourné et collé contre le mur par un Cormac très entreprenant qui se mis à l'embrasser goulûment. Une fois la surprise passée Ron répondit au baiser enflammé de son amoureux et lui mis les bras autour du cou. Ron n'aurait jamais pu imaginer que cette journée pouvait mal tourner, il était avec son petit ami qui depuis trois mois était très gentil, affectueux et qui le respectait assez pour attendre avant de passer à l'étape suivante. Mais ce jour là justement Cormac ne pouvait plus attendre.

Quand ils se décollèrent l'un de l'autre Cormac emmena Ron dans le fond de la salle et le fit s'asseoir sur le bureau de McGonagall. Le baiser repris de plus bel et au bout de quelques instants Ron pensa "Putain, il veut me tuer ou quoi ? C'est un baiser ou une prise de catch? Non mais on a pas idée de serrer ses bras aussi fort autour du cou de l'autre et de le plaquer contre son torse avec autant de force ! Et puis j'étouffe, il faudrait peut-être qu'il pense à me laisser respirer quand même !" Pour se dégager Ron poussa d'abord sur le torse de son compagnon puis voyant que cela ne marchait pas il mis sa main dans les cheveux de "l'étouffeur" pour le faire lâcher prise, en vain, il avait beau tirer fort la sangsue ne se décollait pas, cette dernière pensait alors " Wahou il est fougueux lui ! Il met beaucoup de passion dans ce baiser, je suis sûr qu'il adore ça! En même temps qui pourrait me résister? " Ron descendit du bureau ce qui mis enfin un terme à ce baiser digne du guiness des records.

Cormac commença alors à embrasser Ron dans le cou puis il remonta jusqu'à l'oreille qu'il mordit, la pauvre victime retint un hurlement en se disant "Il sait pas faire la différence entre mordre comme un chien enragé et mordiller pour donner des frissons? Là c'est carrément une sueur froide qu'il vient de me coller, je suis sûr qu'il m'a arraché un morceau de mon oreille le con !" Ne se rendant pas compte des pensées plutôt noires de son amant, le bourreau continuait de léchouiller le cou de sa victime.

Puis il passa sa main dans le pantalon de Ron, celui-ci eu un sursaut quand il sentit l'intrusion. Il se crispa quand la main baladeuse se serra trop fort autour de sa verge, il en avait les larmes aux yeux, "C'est pas en abîmant mon service trois pièces qu'on va prendre du plaisir, je n'imaginais pas qu'un mec pouvait être aussi maladroit avec une queue, il devrait savoir comment faire pourtant." Le propriétaire de la main quant à lui se disait " Vu sa réaction et le sursaut qu'il a eu il doit vraiment apprécier". Pendant que l'un souffrait le martyre l'autre se jetait des fleurs d'auto-satisfaction.

Cormac finit par retirer sa main, il stoppa son baiser et se recula pour prendre sa baguette avec laquelle il mis une "musique d'ambiance". Ron incrédule se dit "Du Métallica? Il met du Métallica comme musique d'ambiance? Crétin, il aurait mieux fait de ne rien mettre du tout, ça ne m'aurait pas dérangé" et Cormac pensa en même temps "il a l'air surpris, je suis sûr qu'il aime, au tout cas moi j'adore!" Il repris son exploration du cou de Ron en déboutonnant en même temps la chemise de ce dernier. Une fois la chemise à terre il commença à embrasser le torse musclé de son amant qui avec un rictus de douleur maudit son assaillant pour au moins la vingtième fois de la soirée "il aurait put se raser au moins, j'ai la peau super sensible, elle va être toute irritée s'il continu comme ça. Ouille ! Aussi doué avec l'oreille que les tétons".

De ses mains agiles, Cormac déboutonna rapidement le pantalon de son bien aimé qu'il fit glisser jusqu'aux chevilles, il se battit quelques instants avec les chaussures récalcitrantes puis avec un sourire de victoire il envoya le pantalon à l'autre bout de la pièce. Après quelques caresses plutôt adroites avec lesquelles il donna un peu de plaisir à son partenaire, il retira le boxer de celui-ci. Il effleura la verge tendue de ce dernier qui finalement se disait que son amant pouvait être doué s'il y mettait un peu de volonté, quand Cormac se mis à genoux devant lui et qu'il regarda son sexe comme un enfant regarde une sucette alléchante Ron pensa même que les choses commençaient à être intéressantes et qu'il allait passer un bon moment mais il déchanta vite.

En effet, Cormac avait pris son pénis dans sa bouche et commençait une torture qui n'était pas douce du tout, malgré la douleur Ron parvint à se dire "je me plaignais qu'il maltraitait mon oreille mais là c'est pire, si j'avais mis ma queue dans un aspirateur ça n'aurait pas été mieux ! Il va me l'arracher s'il continu! Pitié arrête, je veux pouvoir me resservire de mes bijoux de famille un jour!" En poussant sur les épaules du goinfre il réussit à le faire lâcher prise avant qu'il n'ait écorché les précieux objets.

Cormac revint vers les lèvres de son captif qu'il embrassa sauvagement. Après ce baiser fougueux il glissa à l'oreille encore intacte "t'inquiètes je maîtrise" sensé rassurer son compagnon qui bizarrement s'en inquiéta plus encore "s'il est aussi doué pour faire l'amour que pour les préliminaires je suis mal barré". Cormac se déshabilla rapidement, puis posa Ron sur le bureau. Il le poussa ensuite pour l'allonger, Ron se releva brusquement, en passant sa main sur le dessus du bureau il trouva l'objet qui lui était rentré dans l'épaule, une agrafeuse. Il se rallonge mais se relève aussitôt pour retirer un trombone, il en profita pour retirer toutes choses blessantes ou inconfortables qu'il trouva sur le bureau, il enleva ainsi une paire de ciseaux, deux stylos et une punaise qui aurait pu faire beaucoup de dégâts!

Une fois rallongé, Cormac se rapprocha de son amant, pour le préparer il entra un doigt en lui puis rapidement un deuxième et un troisième qui eut du mal à passer, Ron essayait de se détendre pour moins ressentir la douleur, il avait l'impression d'être écartelé, la douleur étant persistante elle lui fit perdre son excitation et son membre redevint tout mou, attirant une moue déçu de la part de Cormac. Ce dernier pour exciter de nouveau son compagnon commença à le masturber tout en l'embrassant sur le torse et le ventre. Petit à petit la douleur s'atténua et Ron commença à prendre un peu de plaisir rendant le sourire au macho à l'ego surdimensionné en face de lui.

Après encore quelques instants Cormac retira ses doigts et sortie un préservatif qu'il avait préparé à l'avance. Il voulait enlever l'emballage de façon sexy ce qu'il… rata complètement. Il voulait l'ouvrir avec les dents mais le plastique était vraiment très résistant, il essaya ensuite avec ses doigts ce qui est plus logique mais bizarrement le plastique ne voulu pas céder. Ron en ayant marre d'attendre il se releva, attrapa le préservatif, tendit la main vers les ciseaux qu'il avait repoussé un peu plus tôt, ouvrit le sachet puis tendit le préservatif à Cormac avec un regard exaspéré " même pas capable d'ouvrir un malheureux emballage plastique... à croire qu'il n'en a jamais utilisé un de sa vie"

Une fois le préservatif enfilé en toute hâte Cormac entra rapidement dans l'entre jusque là inviolée de Ron qui ne pu retenir un crie de douleur. " Il ne connaît pas le mot douceur ou quoi ? Je croyais qu'il était sensé maîtriser le sujet!" Ron étant trop serré Cormac était complètement bloqué et ne pouvait pas du tout bouger ce qui permis à la pauvre victime de se détendre un peu. Une fois que la pression sur son sexe eut diminuée Cormac fit de longs va-et-vient dans l'intimité de Ron qui s'habituait difficilement à l'intrusion. Cormac masturba Ron en même temps qu'il accélérait en lui. Cormac, comme un lapin faisait des va-et-vient très rapides et éjacula très vite dans un râle purement animal. Il s'écroula sur Ron puis se releva, se retira de lui et s'éloigna pour jeter le préservatif usagé. "Il ne va quand même pas me laisser dans cet état ? OK il a pris son pied mais pas moi! "

Ron fut obligé de se finir tout seul, il se masturba sans l'aide de son amant, il le fit uniquement par nécessité et non par plaisir, Cormac pendant ce temps se rhabillait. Une fois entièrement vêtu il revint vers Ron qui était encore allongé sur le bureau pour reprendre sa respiration, il lui fit un rapide baiser sur les lèvres puis dit: "il faut que j'y aille, je dois réviser lundi j'ai un examen en sortilège" puis il sorti de la salle sans un regard en arrière. Après quelques instants Ron se releva, pris ses affaires puis il prit le chemin de sa salle commun en claudiquant ayant légèrement mal au derrière. Quand il y arriva personne n'était présent, le soleil étant radieux tout le monde était dans le parc. Ron décida d'aller directement se coucher, peut importe l'heure qu'il était. Quand ses amis vinrent le prévenir que le repas était servie Ron ne bougea même pas de son lit ce qui étonna ses amis qui le laissèrent tranquille pensant qu'il était malade car ils n'avaient encore jamais vu Ron refuser un repas.

Le lendemain matin quand il se réveilla Ron constata plusieurs choses qui le firent grincer des dents : il avait la peau rougie et toute irritée à cause du début de barbe de Cormac, mal au dos à cause de la position inconfortable sur le bois dur du bureau ainsi que des griffures, il avait également un très beau et très voyant suçon bien en évidence sur sa peau pâle et bien évidemment très mal au cul. Alors il se fit cette réflexion: " Je ne ferai plus jamais l'amour sur un bureau avec un mec mal rasé, je ne serais plus jamais en dessous car je ne veux plus marcher en canard, je ne serai plus jamais un coup rapide entre deux séances de révisions et surtout je ne ferai plus jamais l'amour avec Cormac McLaggan!"

Après cette première fois désastreuse, Ron quitta Cormac qui ne compris pas pourquoi, en effet ce dernier pensait que tout c'était bien passé et comptait même recommencer dès que possible. Les différentes marques sur le corps de Ron mirent plus d'une semaine à toutes disparaître, pour cacher son horrible suçon devenu violet puis vert kaki et marron il dû porter une écharpe alors que le soleil brillait. A partir de ce jour Ron fut méfiant envers les garçons qui lui tournaient autour et il sélectionnait avec soin ses partenaires, à tel point que ses amis le qualifièrent de difficile. Enfin quelques mois après la rentrée scolaire de sa dernière année, Ron trouva chaussure à son pied, au début les autres élèves furent étonnés de cette relation d'amitié qui s'était transformait en relation amoureuse. En effet Ron côtoyait son nouveau chéri depuis leur toute première année de scolarité. Avant ils partageaient le même dortoir, maintenant ils partageaient le même lit. " Mon Neville, lui il sait ce que ça veut dire la tendresse, l'amour, faire attention à son partenaire contrairement à certaines personnes !"

FIN.

Voilà, j'espère que ce petit OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas commenter, c'était mon premier lemon alors j'aimerai que vous me donniez votre avis. Bisous à tous et bonne rentrée ;-)


End file.
